Priness of kayla
by Shaidenrose123
Summary: Beyal's friend from youth, Isabelle Montane is posseted by the corrupted soul of her first recorded ansester and needs the true Simnocy prince to save her. Unfortunatly that's Beyal and he's been trying to forget it. Will beyal stop running from his past or will Isabelle die like her Ansester did...
1. the begining

**This is my first fanfic so don't kill me. I don't own monsuno either**

It was a cold enough day as it was. Coretech stood in Axeltown waiting for Jeredy's arrival "Where's your old man, Chase?" Asked Dax "Wasn't he suppost to be here an hour ago?". Chase bit his lip then opened his mouth to answer. The answer was Chase's phone going off out of nowhere. "Hello?" Chase answered. "Chase, there's been a change of plans. I need you to come to Karonchay imeditly!" Jeredy panted into the phone. Chase could hear a loud hissing coming from the other end. "Dad, is something leaking gas?" Chase didn't get an answer. The phone ran dead. "Craig!" Groaned Chase "Bren pull up Karonchay on the map." Bren looked at Chase confused. Dax even more so. Jinja looked angry. Beyal surprisingly looked delighted. "Yay, I can finally see Isabelle again!" Everyone looked at Beyal. "You know where Karonchay is?"B

**Karonchay: Kayla Mountain: **

A lone girl sat on a throne with just enough light shining on her to make out her lips and the mocha skin around them. "Your highness, we've found Jeredy Suno and are preparing for capture." Said a guard "Good," a soft voice said. The voice coming from the girl "Make sure my family doesn't interfere!" This could not be the princess.

**AxelTown:**

"WHAT!" screamed coretech at their youngest member. "Yes my tribe. Karonchay is just North of Madala." He said calmly. Dax looked about ready to die. "Nope I'm out, you blokes can go without me." He snapped and walked off. "That is a shame there are many beautiful women there too." Beyal said. Dax stopped in his tracks. "Including the Princess who's the most beautiful of all." Everyone looked at Beyal. "When do we leave?" Dax grinned "Funny how women can change his tune" Jinja muttered. "Hey! Beyal how's the food" Bren asked licking his lips. "You will see, my brother" A cold wind blew from the north, snow erupted from the snowless ground. From the small blizzard a girl stood her hand out to Beyal. "Help me" she said and disappeared. "Isabelle?" Beyal was so confused "Your friend's a peach Beyal" said a snow covered Bren. "Isabelle's in trouble" Beyal nearly screamed. Everyone looked at beyal his eyes filled with tears. No one would dare harm the women he loved useless they wanted to die. "Glowblade launch" The snake monsuno had been listening in and understood his masters wishes, after all if Isabelle was in danger her monsuno where to and Glowblade would not lose his mate. Glowblade lifted the humans with little effort onto his back and bolted north to Karonchay. Beyal and Glowblade understood that darkness was falling fast.


	2. corruption

Glowblade was moving so fast there were multiple upon multiple points when coretech thought they would fall off. When Glowblade did stop they were sent flying into the snow. "Beyal!" Screeched Jinja covered in snow. They saw two young white haired youths laying the snow. When the children stood up the snow whirled around them and changed them into a prince that looked identical to Beyal and Isabelle. "What the…" Chase started. The snow whirled around them again and Beyal was suddenly standing back to back with a monk girl identical to Isabelle.

They all heard a soft giggle. They looked up the mountain to see Isabelle walking down the path. "You see Beyal we're one in the same." Beyal looked hurt. "They say those who hide from destiny hide from life. Tomaro Kaylya. The Book of Death." Beyal looked at her. She was smiling gently at him. "Those who do not understand another's problems are better off dead. Kemry Demly. The Book of Death" Beyal's quote seemed to have struck a nerve. "STUBBORN, ARROGANT, IDIOTIC BOY! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR THRONE!" Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone jumped. Beyal's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened as if to say something. When he finally said something his voice was venomous. "You have no idea how it feels to have all your people killed under your rain…" Beyal looked about ready to cry. "You never lead your subjects into combat just to have them killed because you weren't ready." Isabelle looked away. "No, but I know what it's like to nearly kill someone you love because you decided it would be a great idea to walk right off a cliff while not being careful." Beyal scoffed at her with a smirk. "Well in your own defence you were walking backwards because of me." "Beyal I understand how you feel but know this, all the monks you thought the Bookman killed came here to our monastery years ago." Beyal's face lit up.

Beyal was forced to make a choice no monk should ever have to make. Be himself and risk killing his friends or don't be himself and lose Isabelle forever and doom the entire world. "Beyal if you don't help me now I will die and my grandmother will have her way." Beyal looked thoughtful. Then he opened his mouth to say something, these words were cut off by Isabelle giving him a soft kiss on the lips. His whole body started to glow. When she pulled away she ran up the mountainside path. Beyal, once he had a few minutes to recover, started right after her.

"Hold it, right there!" Jinja and Chase said simultaneously. "We need to know what's going on!" Beyal sighed. "Isabelle is an old friend from youth who has a special type of monsuno sight called 'The Sight of the Caronotchy' this is the type of monsuno sight our ancestors had. She is the last person in the world to have it." Everyone's jaw hit the snow "Although this is a great gift many people want her dead for this. Her grandmother's vision body got corrupted by dark essence years ago and she now controls the 'Hand of Destiny' who all want Isabelle dead. Isabelle was in a state of recovery leaving herself vulnerable for attack. Her grandmother saw this opening and took it. She's been corrupting Isabelle's body ever since." Beyal explained.

I looked at Isabelle with a smile. "So. is he ready?" Isabelle looked worried "I do not think so, he is as stubborn as his grandfather" I smirked "What prince could resist a damsel in distress?" Isabelle's light blue, almost white, eyes turned to slits. Some thing that happens when she thinks you said something stupid or something insulting. "The kind that's been running away from his throne for 11 years!" With that Isabelle walked off, leaving me to watch team coretech walk up the mountainside by myself.

"Beyal, why didn't you tell us you were a prince." Beyal's face twisted as they continued their hike up the mountain. "One reason is because when the Bookman first came to Madala I lead an attack against him," Beyal looked sadly at the ground. "there had been a mole in our ranks and an ambush was set for us, my family was the first to be killed my grandmother, my mother, my sister, and my triplet brothers. All slaughtered. My best friend was next and so on and so on until I was the only one left." Everyone was quiet "What's the second reason?" Dax asked knowingly poking the mama bear at feeding time. "You did not ask." Everyone laughed.

Coretech looked up at 20 foot doors. Isabelle was outside waiting for them. "Are you ready Beyal?" "No but I cannot let my friends die either." A blast of snow and ice blasted around Beyal and when it stopped there stood the prince they had saw at the base of the mountain only this time his stoic face was a smile and he was still the Beyal they knew and loved.

**So yeah... Isabelle's body is being controlled, Beyal's a prince and a mysterious narrator is revealed. Now I am taking requests for fanfics and if I'm not the one posting your request it will be the darkvampire who does so watch for that. r & r and thanks**


	3. fight for kayla

**Sorry for the wait between my computer being sent to sarnia or where ever and every thing else its been heck. So here we go! :)**

Beyal was scared when he walked into the monastery. The usually upbeat and kind aura of the palace had turned dark and cruel. It made him want to run away and cry in a corner but he had a job to do.

An evil demonic laugh sounded threw the monastery. Beyal looked at the figure in Isabelle's thrown. "And then came a mere child from Madala," the imposter purred "Becca would be proud." Beyal smirked "Yes she would."

Isabelle walked toward a wall. What was she up to? Beyal caught her out of the corner of his eye and nodded. "You imposter you'll never be your grand-daughter. Your weak and pathetic!" Beyal suddenly growled. Core-tech realised he distracting the strange woman from seeing Isabelle from… turning on a light switch.

The lights came on and the imposter was revealed. Isabelle's body had red, glowing monsuno like eyes, her white hair was black and dripping black monsuno essence, actually her whole body was. Isabelle blinked and the Imposter jumped at her. Beyal blocked the attack. "DIE LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" The imposter screamed. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" The imposter realised a moment to late she had made the wrong move and left Isabelle's body a split second before Beyal cut off Isabelle's head. Isabelle's spirit just blinked and her full body fell into Beyal's open arms. The imposter went to attack Beyal to have a six foot spider land on her, me.

Beyal picked Isabelle up bridal style and ran out of the monastery, core-tech decided not to ask questions and ran with them. I watched my Chase run with them, and I could have cried he really didn't remember me.

Beyal jumped off a cliff near the bottom of the mountain. Isabelle's ancestor crashed behind them, core-tech followed Beyal's lead. They landed in-front of a 50 foot door. "How did we miss this?" asked Bren. Beyal touched the door and it glowed like the door to the Spring of Life. The door flew open to reveal a steep hill, Beyal slid down the hill with ease. At the bottom was another spring like the Spring of Life. It was surrounded by huge megaliths which were surrounded by a dense forest.

Beyal put Isabelle's body in front of the first megalith on the right just as Isabelle's ancestor's angry scream sounded through the cave. He grabbed a nearby bowl and filled it with essence. Isabelle made a mad dash for her body. Beyal opened her mouth and poured in the essence. Core-tech stood horrified. "You pest." Isabelle's ancestor growled "It is over Aricara! We have won!" Beyal yelled. "No!" as soon as Aricara touched Isabelle, a blinding light shot from her body.

When it stopped there was no sign of Aricara and Isabelle was giving Beyal a bone crushing hug. "Only the true prince of the Sorany tribe could save me and he did" She kissed his cheek. "Isabelle why are you not a monsuno?" questioned Chase "The Spring of the Karonochy is so pour it can not harm humans." Chase mouthed an "Oh…" "That and I'm already half monsuno." Isabelle shrugged. "Well you don't look it, that's for sure." Dax said. "You're really beautiful!" This much was true Isabelle had mocha skin, light blue eyes that were almost white, white hair, magenta lips and an innocent smile. No matter what she did though she didn't open her mouth all the way. "Hey Isabelle!" a voice rang out. Everyone turned to see two girls identical to Isabelle standing with Jeredy. "There's three of you!" Bren screamed pointing at the girls. "They are my triplet sisters." She explained

**So the mystery narrator knows chase there's an angry corrupted physco defeated and a physco princess revived... All and all still a normal day for kayla mountain. Remember to request fanfics and see you soon my lovelies 3**


End file.
